The Story of Ealdor: Merlin's Even Younger Years
by Emrys Emily
Summary: The tale of an even younger warlock. The story of an eight year old Merlin growing up in their village Ealdor. Merlin will one day fulfil his destiny, but for now he needs to learn responsibility in using magic with the guidance of his mother, Hunith. He needs to keep his life or death secret, but with all the events happening in Ealdor, will he be able to? Kid!Merlin
1. Helpless

A/N: Hey there! Thanks for coming across my first fanfiction. The idea of an even younger Merlin had been in my head for a while and needed to escape. So here it is! Merlin as a child living with his mother in the small village of Ealdor.

Reviews feed my brain, so more reviews the more likely ill post new chapters. And not too harsh, this is my first fanfic after all. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin BBC or the characters (I know, lame right?)

* * *

"Oh merlin."

Hunith kneeled down eye-level with her son, who was in a tremendous amount of tears.  
She smiled at Merlin, comforting him.

"What are we going to do with you?"

* * *

Minutes earlier Merlin had been playing around with his best friend Will on their farm enjoying the time they were spending together. That was until one of the older boys of the village had decided to intrude on their fun.  
"What are you babies up to?" He implied. The boy had only been a few years older, but had earned his reputation as someone no child -nor humble villager- should stand against.  
"We're not babies." Will replied, angrily.  
Merlin, afraid, stepped in. "We are playing with the newly hatched chicks, they're only small still."  
The boy snickered at Merlins comment. "See, only pathetic babies do that." Without waiting for a reply the boy picked up a helpless chick with a tight grip, not caring as it struggled for its life.

"Let go of him!" Will warned.

The boy snickered again and without hesitation, he crushed the poor defenceless chick until bones snapped and blood stained its new feathers.  
The boy chucked the bloodied hatchling to the ground and continued to torture it more by squishing it into the dirt. He turned away from them laughing. Will glanced over at merlin, who was nearly drowning in tears. Merlin had always been more sensitive than he, or any one else he knew. Defending his friend, he ran up to the older boy. Will stabbed the unexpecting boy with a nearby farm tool of some sort into his back. The boy reacted, cursing under his breath and turned towards Will. He took a powerful hit at Will, powerful enough to knock the younger boy straight off his legs and hard against the ground. The boy continued kicking at him. Will was in terrible pain and suffering for breath coughing and unable to speak or lift his eyelids.

Merlin shrieked as he saw his friend similar to how he had seen the chick, defenceless and in a tremendous amount of pain. Merlin ran towards Will, but not able to get close until the older boy had also pushed him to the ground. The older boy, clearly amused, had stopped torturing his friend and came for Merlin. Without much thought, Merlin reacted to his instincts and felt a warm power coarse through his veins and lit up his eyes a firing gold blaze. The boy was sent flying backwards as if a freak wind had appeared. The boy landed on his back adding to the pain where Will had stabbed him.

The boy glanced at Merlin in horror as the young sorcerer's eyes changed from an illuminating gold to his normal deep blue. The boy, eyes still focused on Merlin had clumsily picked himself up from the ground after stumbling over in his earlier attempts.

"Y-you're a sor- sorcerer. You fr-feak stay away from me monster!"

Merlin caught the fear the boy had towards Merlin.

"You-you'll be burned! So will your mother! Theres no place for monsters like you-you!"

The boy ran away from Merlin, still shouting and glancing over his shoulder every few seconds towards him. Merlin laid still on the ground, still streaming tears from his eyes. He looked over towards Will, who still was in the same position he had been. He looked to be in agonising pain, his eyes closed and coughs sputtering from his mouth.

* * *

The gentle mother sighed as she caressed her sons tear stained cheeks. The young boy sniffled as he wiped his watery, piercing blue eyes dry with the back of his hand. The depressed expression upon Merlins pale- almost translucent- face had darkened into a more horrified state.

"I-I don't want to be a monster."

His lips trembling as he spoke.

"I don't want to be ba- bad."

Merlin gasped for another breath of air before once again breaking out into tears.

"Why mum? Why am I bad! Why can't I have been born good like you. Like everyone else? Why am I a m-monster!"

Merlin looked away, too upset to make eye contact with his mother.  
Her sons words stung at her soul, echoing throughout her head. She never wanted her son to believe he was a creature of evil, a monster, a non-human disgrace.

Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, was human, but the true monster, she thought. A man whose hatred towards magic had cost lives-countless lives. All those who executed innocent souls for what they had no control or choice over, the ones who had done no evil but still had been burt at the stake believed to be monsters. No. The executioners were the real evil beings, cold hearted monsters.

After being deep in thought she turned to Merlin.

"Merlin my dear, oh my Merlin."

Hunith grasped her sons face, turning it towards her. Merlin was a thin, bony child but being a peasants son that was expected. His clothes hung, unable to cling to his tiny frame. His dark coloured hair stood out against his pale white face. Staring into her seven year old sons red stained eyes, she gently spoke.

"Listen to me, listen to me Merlin. Monsters are evil, soulless creatures who kill the innocent and praise the wrong. Monsters are not kind hearted spirits like you, caring, courageous people who stand for what is right, you could never be a monster. Not my merlin."

Merlin's tears dried as he gazed at his mother. The sadness in his eyes did not leave however.

"But I'm different, I'm bad! People are scared of me! They- they want to... kill me."

Hunith slightly smiled. "No dear, you are special, very special. One day you are going to do great, great things and the misguided will finally understand what is right and what has always been wrong. You will change history itself for the better."

Merlin, now calming down, sniffled one last time before he spoke again.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Not yet dear merlin, but when the time is right, you will fulfil your destiny."

Hunith ran her fingers through Merlins dark tousled hair. She looked towards her son again, who had seemed to settle down. Merlin wrapped his bony arms around his fairly petite mother. They shared the moment of mother and son for a while before finally letting go.

Merlin had told his mother about the older boy, whom Huntih had known as Kilner, and how he saw Merlins ability and threatened both him and his mother. Hunith had well-trusted allies in the village who had always known Hunith as caring and helping in times of need and wouldn't believe the young troubled boys word against her own. She had warned Merlin to stay away from Kilner and not get involved in any of the boys business.

Merlin, who had sat down at their small wooden table, helped himself to a small serving of watery porridge that had been left their since they ate this morning. Hunith joined her son and had also scooped up some leftover porridge from the dish.

After spooning several mouthfuls into their mouths they satisfied their hunger. Merlin had been raised in Ealdor by his mother without a fatherly figure to look up to. He never knew his father and was told at a young age his father loved him but couldn't stay. Hunith hesitated to mention his father was the last dragon lord and being hunted down by Uther, he had no choice but to leave his family.

Unspoken tears had filled her eyes as she thought of Balinor. Not wanting to startle Merlin she wiped at her watery eyes. She glanced upon her son once more. Merlin was taught from a young age the consequences of showing his magic and learnt he had to keep it to himself, hide it from everyone, even his best childhood friend Will. Whenever the odd burst of magic did happen he was told off and even in some cases, sent to his bed without supper. It was all for his own best in trying to control himself.

Hunith had a good friend by the name of Gauise who lived amongst the Camelot walls. She has trusted him dearly as he was an old friend of her and Balinor. Gauise was informed of Merlins strange magic from when the young sorcerer born. In all of his years of sorcery Gauise had never met or seen anyone like Merlin, only had he heard prophecies of a gifted man destined to be the most powerful sorcerer aiding the once and future King ruling and guiding Albion.

Hunith had always known Merlin to be different, and was proud of the gentle, kind soul she had raised. He was indeed destined for great things, but in the meantime, she was their to comfort and support her young, special son.


	2. Chores

"Does it hurt?"

Merlin asked his injured friend opposite him. It had been three days since Merlin had last seen Will. Ever since the incident with Kilren Merlin wanted to visit him to make sure he was okay. Will was still recovering from his injuries and had not been allowed outside. He wasn't in a life threatening condition, but was covered in bruises and wounds which hadn't quite healed yet. Will had also managed a black eye and a swollen ankle in which he had difficulty walking upon.

"Not really, unless I touch the spots."

Will pointed at his arm indicating the bruises stained on his arm.

"When will you be allowed to play outside again?" Merlin spoke, missing his friends company.

Will scratched his head, clawing through his mattered, mud brown hair.

"Mother says when there's no more hurting."

"Oh". Merlin firmly said, feeling sympathetic as well as slightly discomforted in seeing his friend in a painful state.

"What 'appened to Kil-kilren?" Will turned his head to the side trying to pronounce the name. "Mum said 'e ran away, off to the villagers?" Will asked curiously.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. He was lucky enough Will hadn't seen his accidental magic and had passed out before Kilren was blown backwards. Huntih strictly reminded Merlin that very morning before visiting Will that under any circumstances he would not use or tell anyone of his magic.

He left Will without an answer to his question for some time. Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Will. He just left." Merlin lied.

Will didn't look satisfied with Merlins answer.

"But why? I don't get it."

"Kilren must of got tired of... beating you up." Merlin awkwardly suggested.

"I saw 'im push you over! It looked like he was going to hurt you too only just before I fell asleep." Will questioned Merlin.

Thoughts rushed through Merlin's head. He didn't know what to say to his friend. He rehearsed with his mother what he should say if anyone were to ask about the incident, but right now in Wills presence, the words wouldn't come out. Without an explanation to give, Merlin then jumped off his chair.

"Will look! I'm okay, I'm not hurt!" Merlin gestured to his untouched physique, grinning a rather goofy smile.

Merlin was right. He looked fine. Not a single injury upon him. Which left Will gazing at Merlin with a confused expression. Will always thought Merlin was strange. Sort of a mystery unlike the other children of the village. But he looked relatively normal, apart from his pasty white skin and ears. Which were for the moment tucked hidden behind his hair.

Curiosity over Merlin led Will wanting to get to know him in the first place. Will remembers back from when they were only toddlers. All the village kids were playing games and activities, apart from Merlin. He sat quietly away from the group on a nearby log. Merlin gazed over the forests and skies interested in what ventured in them. He always thought of Merlin more as an outsider, more fragile, sensitive and kind than most kids their age. But that's what made Will even appreciate Merlin more. Although at times he surprises Will with acts of bravery or complete confidence.

Wills curiosity over Merlin never changed. Sometimes the most strangest things happened when they were with each over that didn't make sense. There was something different about his friend Merlin. Will just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Merlin still stood there smiling like an idiot. It wasn't long until Will joined his best friend in smiles and laughter

"William!" His mother called out. "William! It's time for lunch!"

"But mum, I'm not hun-"

"Now William." Wills mother replied without letting him finish.

Will rolled his eyes and limped over to her. His mother was brewing a soup over a fire. Merlin smelt the aroma of steaming vegetables and it reminded him of how hungry he was.

"Merlin, Hunith- I mean, your mother will be expecting you home too." Wills mother said.

Merlin nodded his head and said goodbye to Will and his mother before leaving out the door. Will didn't see his father much, sort of similar to Merlin. Only he hasn't met his father at all. Will would talk about how they would play games and that he learnt many skills from his father. Merlin had always felt a touch of jealously when he did mention his father, but most of the time he shrugged it off. He loved his mother very much and she loved and cared for him too.

Merlin heard a muffled voice. He suspiciously looked around the village. It was always busy this time of year and day. People were harvesting crops and collecting firewood in preparation for Winter. He heard the voice again. Merlin looked to his left. There stood Kilren and two other companions.

"There! There's Merlin! The sorcerer! Get 'im!" Kilren shouted. His friends also started mocking Merlin too. Being accused of sorcery was no compliment in their village. It had meant they wished death or execution upon the victim. It was a common expression used a lot among the older boys.

Merlin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he saw the gang making there way towards him. Merlin picked up his pace frightened by the much taller and bigger built boys. Merlin ran through the main path of Ealdor passing startled farmers and villagers as he clumsily dodged them. The boys still close behind, Merlin took his chance and hid behind a cart loaded with turnips and sprouts. The boys came to a stop as they realised his disappearance. They all looked around for the young boy.

"Come out and play sorcerer!" One of the boys amusingly said. Kilren hadn't been as forward, still feeling cautious of his actions from what had happened days before. When Kilren had accused Merlin of being a sorcerer, the other villagers laughed. Hunith was lucky enough to have allies in Ealdor, but no one trusted each over completely. Uthers words had made everyone terrified of sorcerers and magic. And besides, no one would believe a simple eight year old boy as a sorcerer. You had to study magic, you weren't born with it, they thought. Even Kilren started to have his doubts, wondering if his eyes deceived him.

Merlins heart beat hard against his chest as he heavily panted. Merlin peered around the cart. The boys looked eager in finding him, thinking the whole situation was an entertaining sport. Merlin caught his breath and looked around for maybe a chance of escape. He couldn't leave without being seen, so he hid behind the cart waiting for them to pass. A few minutes had gone and Merlin looked over the cart once again. He couldn't see them. If he was lucky enough, they would of given up.

Cautiously, Merlin quietly walked out from behind the cart. He nervously looked around him. It wasn't long until he heard the sound of a twig snapping in half and a slight gasp behind him. Merlin looked over his shoulder seeing the gang of three sneaking up on him. Kilren stiffened in being discovered by the young sorcerer. The two other boys, with a smile spread across their face, started to close in on him. Merlin made a daring escape. They were back to playing a game of hunting with Merlin as the terrified deer. Kilren had not wanted to take any chance and kept closely behind the other two, not wanting to expose himself entirely. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as his home came into view.

Merlin ran towards the old cottage and opened the slightly damaged wooden door and slammed it shut behind him. Nervous sweat trickled down Merlins forehead, damping his short fringe. He locked the door shut in fear, still not moving as he tried catching his breath. He slid down against the door until he sat on the floor up against it. The voices of the older boys came into hearing range. Merlin froze for a second. They were shouting phrases such as 'You can't hide forever!' and 'Rotten sorcerer' at him.

Merlin inhaled a deep breath. He picked himself up from the cold floor and gazed around the cramped cottage. His mother wasn't in sight. She would be out harvesting crops.

Then a thought hit him. Merlin remembered he was told to collect firewood when he returned from Wills for lunch. This had been his chore for as long as he could remember and had no problem with it. But fear struck him at the thought of going outside after the terrifying chase he encountered with the older boys.

Hunger growled in his stomach. His mother would be home not long after lunch. Merlin knew it was likely he wouldn't get any food for not completing his tasks. His mother always said food was hard work for peasants, it was a reward for their efforts. Merlin was battling between fear and food and eventually, hunger won over him. He crept up to the small, cracked window. The boys were not in sight. Probably off torturing another helpless soul for their own entertainment, he thought. Merlin was almost certain it was safe and secure, but not willing to risk it, he snuck out the back way and ventured towards the outer part of the woods. The journey would take less time if he had taken the main route he usually took. But that's where the group of misfits had threatened him. He thought it better safe, than sorry.

Merlin looked around the small area. He had no luck in finding any burnable wood. Merlin would have to venture further to find more wood. His mother banned him from this part in the woods, but he didn't want to of come here with nothing to return with. No reward that would appreciate his effort.

Merlin was fascinated by the forest. He thought it to be so full of life and nature. Sometimes he would go for walks with his mother, but never on his own like now. Merlin sheepishly smiled, feeling slightly rebellious.

After a good fifteen minutes of searching and collecting wood, his body started to ache. His only very thin legs couldn't take all the running and walking Merlin had managed to do today. Clutching on to the pieces of wood he acquired, Merlin rested his back against a an old oak and sat down.

He enjoyed the few minutes of rest until a sound of rustling leaves disturbed the peace. He shot up off his feet, dropping the wood. He looked over to the sound in the nearby bushes a few feet away. Preparing himself for the creature, Merlin had chosen a stick as his weapon and gripped it tightly in his hand.

Merlin witnessed in sheer terror as the bushes shook vigorously. His heart pacing fast as the monstrous creature left the bush revealing itself to be... a rabbit.

Merlin breathed a heavy sigh and relieved his posture into a more calm state. He laughed at himself as he looked at the white furred creature, mistaking it to be a beast.

A fast, sharp flying object suddenly came into view. Merlins heart stopped as an arrow whooshed past him and glided into the ground located near the rabbit. The startled animal leapt away out of sight clearing itself from the danger.

Merlin stumbled over trying to run away. He quickly got up and hid behind a tree as the sound of hooves crunching leaves came nearby. Merlin saw men upon horses making there way over to where the arrow landed. A man grunted as he saw no sign of his target. There were four men dressed in chain-mail all bearing the crest of Camelot. He recognised the emblem, as knights of Camelot would pass through their village searching for Cenrids men. His village Ealdor was on the border of Cenrids and Uthers land. One of the men, dressed richer than the rest and appeared more important, wore a crown tightly upon his head.

"Did you see that? You nearly hit it!"

A higher pitched voice came from nearby. Merlin glanced around trying to find the source of the noise.

Another horse came into view. A young boy who looked to be around the age of Merlin was riding upon it. The boy had a neat complexion and was far better dressed than any of the children in the village. He appeared to also be wealthy with well polished boots and a proper saddle placed upon his well groomed horse. The boy had blonde, messy hair and a darker skin tone compared to Merlin.

"Arthur keep up and lower your voice." The man with the crown sharply spoke.

"Sorry father" the blonde child replied, lowering his head as if he had been shunned.

"He's only a child Uther, be easy on 'im. He'll learn in time." A knight stated, appearing to be familiar with the man.

"Being easy on him won't do the boy any good! The only way he'll learn is with a stern tone and tough training like I was taught." Uther boasted. "One day he'll become king and his subjects need to respect him, fear him."

Merlin glanced over at the boy, he hadn't seemed happy at his fathers words.

Merlin froze in fear. How did he not know it before? King Uther of Camelot. Everybody had feared him. The children of the village would tell stories of how he burned people alive and would chop off your head faster then the blink of an eye if you showed any sign of sorcery.

"Sire, we should start heading back if we want to make it in time to the execution of the Druid." One of the men said.

King Uther nodded his head.

"Indeed. The skies aren't looking too promising either. We should get as far as we can before the possibility of rain."

Merlin gulped at the thought of being discovered and killed. Without thinking he ran from his position heading back the way he came. The knights heard Merlins tracks, and to his relief, they mistook him as an animal not bothering to hunt.

Merlin slowed down as he felt an icy breeze prick his skin. He hugged onto his cardigan attempting to keep warm. A frosty winter was coming upon them and all the villagers had been scurrying around preparing theirselves for the bitter days ahead. Merlin quickened his pace as the clouds began to gather in the sky. Up to now, the sky had been a bright shade of blue, but it was changing. The sky was now beginning to darken into gravel-grey. Large pillows of cloud were forming, blocking the golden heat rays of the sun.

A light shower of water droplets fell upon him, damping the once dry ground. Drops of moisture began to drip from the leaves around him. Merlin ignored the blistering rain and continued dragging his feet amongst the wet grass and smooth mud. Then the rainfall became more intense. Water pelted down from the sky and shattered once upon the ground. It felt like icicles smashing against his skin, sending a cold shiver down his spine. The sound of the rain blurred into one long whirring noise. Merlin cautiously stepped over logs and dodged the feet of trees as the fog thickened.

Merlin gazed out to the distance. He saw blurred shapes of houses amongst the thickening mist. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was not much further to go. Merlin felt his stomach ache. He couldn't wait to dry off near a warm, blazing fire in the comforts of his own home, feasting on a hot meal.

Then he stopped in his tracks. The wood. Merlin glanced down at his hands. He had left the pieces behind when he feared the knights and took off. His own stupidity was all that he could think off. Merlin had walked for ages in pouring, freezing rain and now he had nothing to show for it. All his work for nothing.

* * *

Hunith sat down at their small, poorly crafted table and buried her head in the palms of her hands. It was well over lunch time and Merlin should be back now. She grew more and more anxious by each minute. Terrible thoughts crossed the worried mothers head.

The door slightly creaked open and the noise of the ferocious wind echoed throughout the small home. Hunith looked around hopelessly until she saw a small boy, drenched in rain and wore mud soaked shoes.

"Merlin!" She cried out. The mother ran up to her son, tempted to wrap her arms around him and not let go, but the poor boy was dripping wet and shivering. "Where have you been!? I've had been worrying sick about you Merlin!"

Merlin was going to tell his mother exactly what happened. He had been chased by Kilren and two others, saw King Uther and his son and then walked out all the way to the inner woods in search for firewood only to return with nothing but soaking clothes and mud painted foot prints.

He gazed up at his mother. She looked relieved yet very paranoid in seeing him. Merlin could tell his mother the truth, but that would only worry his mother more. She was always worried about him, he thought. His mother does so much for the both of them, and in return he shouldn't worry her. So a different story came in mind.

"I-I was at W-wills and for- forgot." Merlin managed to say. His teeth wouldn't stop chattering. His mouth felt like it had frozen off. "I'm s-sorry."

Hunith desperately wanted to comfort her son and tell him it was alright. But he made mistakes and has to deal with the consequences they bring. That was the way she intended Merlin to be as he grew older.

"You knew you had to collect wood, am I right?" Hunith spoke firmly, resisting the urge to hug him.

"Ye-yes."

"You knew you had to be back by lunch, yes?"

"Yes mother."

"And you failed to do so. Simple requirements I asked of you Merlin that I expect to be completed. We're very lucky we have barely enough wood to last us tonight. Go dry off and then to your room until morning."

Merlin nodded and made his way towards to burning fire.

Hunith hated being strict with Merlin, but it had to be done. He didn't do what he had to happen and now he has to pay the price. It was only fair.

It was completely unfair! Merlin thought to himself. He had a rough time with Kilren, a disastrous time in the raining woods and an unexpected gathering of the kings men. He had gone to all that trouble in doing so, and is treated like he hadn't done anything. If only she knew the truth then he wouldn't seem as much of an idiot he was thought to be.

* * *

Merlin tugged onto the thin sheets covering himself from the harsh weather of the night. He still shivered under the blanket. It wasn't very comfy at all and didn't help in protecting himself from the bitter air. Merlins stomach growled in agony. He hadn't eaten since that morning and missed his opportunity in lunch. Merlin felt his desperate need for food grow over the day. He wondered what it would be like to live in a castle. Very cosy beds and food fit for a king. They did no chores, they had servants for that. It was a lifestyle many dreamed of living but would never have.

Merlin heard a soft knock. It would be his mother. Merlin turned his back and faced the wall, not in the mood for talking. He closed his restless eyes in an attempt to seem asleep.

"I thought you might like some supper." Hunith softly spoke.

There was no reply from Merlin, no movement at all. She sighed and placed the food beside him.

Hunith turned her back and started waking away.

"Mum." Merlin said, still facing the wall.

"Yes dear."

"Thank you."

Hunith smiled. She returned to Merlin. She stroked her sons head and kissed it good night.

Once again, she walked away. Just before reaching the exit she glanced back at the boy. She couldn't imagine life without her son. He was a very special boy, a boy destined for great things. Hunith smiled again. His name, Merlin.


	3. The Boar

A/N: Wow. My first fanfic and I have already have followers and favourites! Thank you to them and those who review! Auto correct changed the elder boys name in the first chapter -_- it's Kilren, not Kilner. In the last chapter I didn't want to make the encounter with young Arthur too long, only briefly. And for this chapter I apologise if its too descriptive or full with descriptive scenes as I'm trying to build my writing skills. There are characters in this story that are made up and I've given names to the characters who aren't named in the series. Sorry for the confusion. This chapter contains a scene of mild violence; blood shed. And also a scene of friendship stuff between Merlin and Will. Review and tell me what you like, dislike or what you want to see! Thank you again.

* * *

Krea sat peacefully alone, sewing strands of thick wool together. She admired the cracking sparks of the small, burning fire in the corner of the peasants cottage. Peaks of the early sunlight shone through the cracks of the splintering wood walls. A choir of birds sang a harmony as the sun rose and melted the frost upon the strands of green grass.

Krea froze at the unexpected hollow echo of knuckles rapping on the door. She stood up, leaving the tangled mess of string on the table and straightened out her rags. Slowly she opened the door, clutching onto a small, dirty blade. A sudden sigh of relief left her when she saw her old friend.

"Borin, it's good to see you."

Borin however, was not pleased. A sorrow sadness seeped in his eyes.

"Where is he?"

Borin didn't answer her. The mans face was full of despair, his expression said it all.

_No_.

Krea felt a terrible weight on her shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely. The rusted blade slipped from her hands and clanked against the stone. Her knees dropped to the floor. Her happiness swallowed, her heart ached. Her love, was _dead_.

* * *

Curious, peering eyes and blank stares were fixed upon Merlin. He twitched uneasily when he heard soft, hushed whispers spread from ear to ear. Merlin was the centre of attention and the hot topic between the village children. Word of Kilren's accusation against Merlin had reached them, it was a small village after all. The rumours of Merlin, the quiet child, as a sorcerer had entertained their small minds and occupied their fairly boring days.

"Just ignore them Merlin" Will said.

Merlin glanced away from them and gazed towards the ground. He picked at grass, pulling it from the dirt, attempting to distract himself. He tried resisting the urge to listen in on their conversations, it would do him no justice to know. But the need was too strong. He couldn't push the thought out of his mind. It bothered him too much.

"I can't. I don't like them talking about me.''

''Dont listen to them. I know you're not a sorcerer, it's just a lie." Will implied. "The things they say are not true. Uther isn't going to chop off your head. Mum even said."

Merlin sighed. This was one of the many tales the other children made up.

Will had recovered from his recent injuries and was finally able to leave his house. Although a faded mark still edged around his eye and he still found it difficult to run upon his ankle.

Two joyful young girls approached the two boys, both giggling at each over. As they got closer they shushed the other in silence. One of them spoke up, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Edith told me to ask if you really are a sorcerer. Cause that's what Annora said. Not me." The two peasant girls still smiled at each over. They fiddled with their hands and twirled from side to side.

Merlin felt extremely embarrassed and didn't like the attention. Will frowned at them how ever.

"No he isn't!" Will stated. "Merlin is not bad".

They glanced over at Merlin. The children knew he was shy and hadn't attempted to make friends with him, like Will did. They didn't speak to him often, nearly never. The sudden fame Merlin had thrusted upon him made the other kids a little more interested in him.

"Are you, Merlin?" The other girl teased.

Merlin lifted his head. Everyone was looking at him, not as secret as they were curiously waited to see what the shy boy would say, as he hardly spoke and interacted with the other children. He was a mystery to them that they didn't bother to find out, until now.

"Let's go Merlin." Will gripped tightly at his elbow, pulling him away. Wills fingers pinched his sensitive skin, leaving small red marks. He let go off his friends bony arm. Merlin ran his fingers over the mark.

"That hurt."

Will smiled. "Don't be such a girl Merlin."

"I'm not a girl!" Merlin replied.

"I know Merlin." Will rolled his eyes.

They both started chuckling.

"Thank you Will."

"What for?"

"You know." Merlin felt slightly embarrassed. "For telling those kids I wasn't a...sorcerer."

Merlin looked away. It was hard lying to Will.

"I'm your friend, and that's what friends do. They were being mean to you."

They both glanced at each other, thankful for their friendship.

The boys reached Merlin's house. On the other side of the wooden door was a soft, sobbing sound. They crept inside, not wanting to startle their mothers. The sound grew louder as they got closer. Merlin and Will peered around the corner.

"What's going on?" Merlin suspiciously asked.

"Shh" Will said.

Krea, Wills mother, had glassy wet eyes and hot, streaming tears. She rested her head on Huniths shoulder for support. Her tears stained Huniths once dry rags. The blank, emotionless expression swept over her face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind her eyes. Her lips trembled as she tried speaking.

"I..I knew he should never of gone!" Krea blurted out.

Tears continued creeping out her eyes, they grew even louder.

"He should never of fought for Cenred, that _royal bastard_."

Her voice failed her and heavy breaths broke through her mouth.

"It's going to be okay Krea." Hunith soothingly said, comforting her.

"It won't be! How am I going to tell Will? That his father ...is _dead_." Her fragile heart smashed into pieces as she spoke those words. She didn't want to believe it.

Merlin glanced over at Will. He fought back tears, his breath choked him. Without hesitation he ran out the door, knocking over something in his way. Merlin called after his friend.

Hunith and Krea looked up. In realisation of what had happened, Krea yelled after her son.

"Merlin! How long have you been there!" Hunith shot at him.

"He heard you." Merlin uncomfortably said.

"God dammit Will! He's gone, he left for the forest." Krea spoke through her tears.

Not a second later, Merlin bolted out the house.

"Merlin get back here!" Hunith called after her son.

He ignored his mothers worried calls and continued running after his friend. Wills father died in battle for Cenred, he wasn't a knight though.

Merlin looked up ahead of him. Will went into the forest. He gazed around him. There wasn't any sign of Will. Merlin continued further into the forest. He knew he would be in big strife from his mother, but he had to look for his friend.

"Will!"

A flock of birds flew away, startled by the echo.

"Will please!" Merlin called out again.

He heard a cry of agony, he recognised it to be Will. Merlin ran towards the painful sound in search of his friend, dodging trees and rocks.

There sat Will, holding onto his ankle. Blood seeped through the scratch. Tears fell from Wills eyes. His ankle hadn't fully recovered, he tripped while running away from his troubles.

"Just leave me alone Merlin!" Will cried out.

"Will its okay. Let me help you-"

"No!" The poor boy got up from his position on the ground. He cried in pain as he put pressure on his foot. He leapt away a few steps, trying to balance himself.

"Where are you going?" Merlin said.

There was a pause before Will spoke.

"My father is dead, Cenreds...fault. He will pay."

He sputtered out.

"No Will! You need to come back! You can't leave"

"Why!"

"You're mother will miss you! I...will miss you."

Another moment of silence came upon them.

"Besides you're hurt!"

"No I am okay!"

"My mother said that revenge isn't good. That we should use our...abilities to help people. Not for evil."

"But..my father. He was killed." Will painfully said.

"And killing Cenred won't bring him back."

The young boy was confused. A mixture of emotions flooded his heart. His father wouldn't want him to do something like this, but he would still be here if it wasn't for Cenred.

"Just come back, please." Merlin asked.

Will looked towards the ground. His tears dried up, but he continued to struggle for breath. A sudden look of horror came upon Will.

"Merlin!" Will pointed at him.

Confused, Merlin glanced around him. There stood a large, furred animal. A boar, and a ferocious one too. The animal snorted loudly, eyes locked on his target.

"Merlin run!"

Merlin dashed the animal and ran out of Wills sight. The beast followed.

Merlin quickly dodged trees and plants escaping the boar. He came to a blocked path. Unsure of what to do, Merlin turned around hopelessly. There stood the creature again. Head on, it started running at Merlin. His heart beat so fast it felt like it would pump out of his chest. He felt a terrible pain inside of him, he was full of fear. Petrified, the young boy squinted his eyes shut, accepting that this was it.

Then nothing happened. He heard the horrible squeal of the boar, and that was it. He hadn't been attacked, well he hadn't felt any pain. Merlin opened one eye cautiously. His pulse raced as his eyes turned from a gleaming gold to his natural eyes, which happened after he used magic.

Oh no.

Merlin looked to where the boar had been. He saw nothing but a bloodied carcass, lifeless on the ground. Crimson thick blood oozed from a deep whole, gutted inside of it. Parts of the creature surrounded it, as if it had exploded. The boars eyes had no pupil and were blank white. It was a horrible sight to witness, especially for an eight year old child.

Merlin looked away, not believing what he had done. He stood before the executed animal. Fighting back tears, Merlin ran a distance away from the boar. He's stomach ached, his head hurt and boiling tears fell down his cheeks. Merlin had brutally killed it. Flashbacks of the gruesome bloodied body entered his head. The worst part was, he didn't try to. Merlin breathed heavily, it was too much. He kept coughing and coughing, unable to breathe properly. He was a _cold blooded killer_.

* * *

"Merlin what happened?" Huntih asked her lifeless son. He sat in the corner, not speaking, not moving, as if he was scarred.

"Wills fathers friend, Borin, came looking for you and Will."

Merlin wasn't making eye contact with his mother, he stared at nothing,deep in thought. He returned only five minutes ago. His eyes were red, he had been crying.

"Is Will alright?"

Merlin still didn't move.

Then someone knocked on the door. Hunith rose herself from the chair and answered it.

"Hunith, you have to see this!" A villager spoke. Fear trembled in his voice. He quickly dashed off.

"Merlin." His mother signalled him to come. He didn't move, he didn't want to leave.

"Merlin now." Huniths tone changed to a more serious, stern voice.

Merlin thought it would be better to obey his mother and picked himself up from the ground. Hunith attempted to lock hands with her son, but he refused.

A large crowd formed in the village. Gasps and terror filled the air. Everyone was nervously chattering to each over. Hunith, confused, dragged Merlin to the centre of the group, to where everyone was surrounding something. Merlin was struck in fear.

The boar.

"Silence!" Borin called.

The villagers kept talking, ignoring his command. Merlin still stood there frozen, hardly breathing.

"I said quiet!" Silence once rose again.

"Where did this come from?" A concerned peasant asked.

"Deep in the woods. I found it upon my search for Will."

"What happened to it?"

Borin gazed at the creature, confused. "A wild animal perhaps."

"This wasn't the work of an animal I've seen!" A well known hunter called.

"So what then?" Another feared person asked.

"A-A beast! A monster! What on earth are we going to do now! How can we protect ourselves?" Another one spoke.

_A_ _monster._

Merlin tried hard to keep tears from sprawling out of his eyes. That's all he was. A monster.

Borin couldn't explain it. He sighed. "Yes. A monstrous, cruel beast."

Fear arose again amongst the crowd.

Merlin couldn't take it anymore. The villagers words stung him. He ran from the group. No one noticed, they were all too worried about the boar.

"We will have to send message to Camelot, a beast is on the loose."

Hunith walked up to Borin, unaware of Merlins sudden exit. Borin gazed at Hunith, he looked ready to apologise.

"Hunith I'm sorry I couldn't find Mer-"

"No it's okay, he's with me. How's Will?"

Borin raised an eyebrow.

"The boys upset about his father, but deeply worried for Merlin. He says a boar chased him off and when in search for him, we found the boar like...that." Borin gestured to the gruesome animal. "Merlin is okay then?"

"Yes he's fine, thank you."

Hunith gazed around her, her son wasn't in sight. She sighed as she made her way through the crowd to their house. They she found a small body, curled up against the wall, shedding clear tears.

"Merlin, dear, the boar... its okay, we'll find the beast."

His sobbing grew even louder. The sound pierced the mothers ears.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I was scared."

Hunith didn't speak. The boar, it was him. Hunith saw the boar, it was a tortured, cruel death the animal experienced.

Merlin inhaled a deep breath before talking again.

"I was really scared it was chasing me and- and I just- I don't know!" He hid his face in his knees.

Huntih stared at her frightened son.

"Merlin, I-" A knock interrupted her.

"Merlin, go to your room for now, someone is here."

He obeyed his mother and went to his small bed. She turned away to answer the door, making sure Merlin wasn't in sight. She expected villagers to be here, to gossip about the recent event.

She was correct.

"Owen, Setra, this isn't a really good time."

"May we please come in? Just for a quick chat."

Hunith sighed, she gestured them in.

The three peasants sat themselves at the table.

"I expect you heard the news of Gavin's death. It must be hard on Krea." Setra said.

"Yes it was."

"And the boy? He ran off to the woods, followed by your boy Merlin it is believed?"

"Will was very upset, the poor boys father died after all. He did what all young men were to if sadness greeted them, they would run from their problems."

Hunith had hoped they wouldn't bring up the boar, but luck hadn't been on her side.

"Oh did you see the state of the boar? Nothing like I have ever seen!"

Merlin shivered. Although in another room, he still heard their conversation.

"What the bloody hell are we suppose to do now? A monster is out there." The other one exclaimed.

"Borin is sending word to Camelot. They can't risk it either." The guest spoke.

Finally given a chance to talk, Hunith spoke.

"Oh everyone is worked up about nothing. I'm sure it was just another animal. We don't need to worry about it."

Merlin would be listening, she thought.

"Dear Hunith, this couldn't of been a simple wild animal. It was truly horrific. Nothing deserves that kind of torture, it was brutal. Nothing other than a monster."

Hunith frowned.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"Indeed, Hunith. I forgot to ask, how's Merlin? May I see him?"

"The poor boys tired, he must be asleep by now." Hunith attempted a laugh.

"No I'm not, I'm right here." A tiny voice came from no where.

Hunith sighed. Why Merlin. The shaken boy stood before them.

"Merlin, good to see you young man."

"I thought I was a monster."

They looked at him with a confused gaze.

"Merlin, you're tired and confused, back to bed!"

"I'm not!" He stomped his foot. This was unusual for him, this wasn't Merlins character at all.

"Of course not Merlin, we were not talking about you, we were talking about the thing that killed the boar." The guest spoke.

"Yeah. I-"

"Merlin that's enough!" Hunith shouted. The worried mother was nearly in tears.

The air became tense, awkward almost.

"I think we better go. See you another day." They hurried out the door. Hunith choked on her racing heart. Merlin lingered back to his room, clearly very upset.

Whatever Hunith wanted to talk about with her son would have to wait until morning, it had already been a rough day.

This shouldn't be the life of a young boy. She thought. His life was hard, indeed. His powers are growing while he is still growing. This was all becoming more difficult for her.

He accidentally killed it, he didn't mean to, Merlin wasn't like that. But now they had to face Uther and the Camelot knights, raiding their village and forests for the beast.


	4. Reassurance (Part 1)

A/N: Hello again. Well here it is! Sorry for the delay, will try to write faster in the future. This chapter may be a bit mumble jumbled and not planned out properly (apologies). But try and enjoy it anyway! Just a little side note, the villagers homes in this fanfic are a little more advanced then how they are in Merlin. So yeah. This chapter will feature a young cheeky Merlin with an attitude. :)

Thanks for my readers, followers, favorites and reviewers!

* * *

** Chapter 4 **

* * *

The sun rose, the sun set, in the same order everyday. Villagers continued their daily routines as peasants, although felt cautious of the apparent 'monster'. Borin and a few other men set out to give Camelot word about a beast and Will and his mother mourned over their loss. Everything had still been pretty much the same, that is apart from the young boy Merlin.

* * *

A day passed since the boar.

Hunith sat before the fire, comforted as the warmth basked over her cold skin. The mother was trying to get her head around their situation. Merlin's statement last night caused her heart strife. A terrible sense of fear filled her. Almost revealing himself to fools who would show him no mercy and would burn him without hesitation. Her lips quivered at the image of her precious boy on that stake.

_Helpless_,_ fearful, stuck, doomed, __**burning...**_

Hunith shook the horrifying image from her head. She would never, ever, let that happen to him.

As the embers of the fire died down, a hollow echo of footsteps pressed her ears.

"That was a foolish thing to do last night Merlin, even If you were upset ." She said, eyes still fixed upon the fire. She stared into it looking for answers, as if a script of words lay in it.

"I know..."

"No Merlin you don't know!" Hunith glanced at him. "That was a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do! I wish you had some common sense!"

Hunith didn't necessarily mean everything she shouted. She was just frightened.

"Everything I taught you not to do you-... Do you ever listen!" Hunith yelled.

An eery silence filled the house before Merlin spoke again.

"I'm sorry for being such a disappointment." He said, lips shaking.

Merlin started heading back to his room before Hunith shot up and stopped him. She grabbed onto him by his arm. He struggled to be free of his mothers tight grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"Merlin, we're not done talking!"

"Let... me ...GO!" He shouted.

Bang! The sound pierced their ears. Merlin clasped his hands over his head as his eyes gleamed gold over blue. A clashing noise of fallen tins and breaking objects drummed their ears. Equipment was floating in mid air and sheets blew around. The wind whipped across their faces. It continued raging on.

"Merlin stop it!"

Merlin tried to calm himself down, but it was no use. The anger, the sadness, the guilt flustered inside of him. Trying to break free.

"Merlin-"

"I CAN'T!"

He screeched out and his eyes rushed again to Merlin's frustration. The once dying fire now grew into a fiery rage and blew out from its place into the air. He shut his eyes tightly, wanting it to end. He heard a faint screech from his mother. The floating objects dropped to the ground and the wind stopped. Merlin glanced up at Hunith. She was holding on to her arm tightly and leaks of red liquid smudged her fingers. Hunith lifted her hand to reveal a bleeding burn, caused by the raging fire.

Merlin's heart stopped and a searing pain churned in his stomach. He opened his mouth but no words escaped his closing throat. A rushing sense of fear thumped in his head. It was him.

"Merlin.." A dry, painful voice spoke from her mouth.

Merlin bit his lip tightly, choking back tears. Not believing what he had done he shook his head as he paced backwards into his room. Not coming out for the next two days.

* * *

Three days passed since the boar.

"Merlin please come out!"

Hunith called to Merlin from outside the locked door. She pressed her knuckles into a firm grip and knocked another three times, shaking the wooden door.

"Merlin!"

The boy muffled his sobbing. He just wanted to be left alone. Merlin didn't leave his room ever since his magic hurt her. How could he? He killed the boar and hurt his mother without even lifting a finger and only at the age of eight. It was only a matter of time before he killed everyone he loved.

Hunith struggled trying to open the door, but it was no use. She was blocked off by his magic, unable to tend to her traumatized son.

"Please Merlin!" The helpless mother cried out again.

"No!" Merlin shouted. "Go away!"

"Merlin..."

"LEAVE!"

A sudden burst of wind escaped from his room. The door rattled and knocked the mother pressed up against it off her feet. Having landed on her back side, Hunith quickly picked herself up and dusted off her hands. The boys cries grew louder. Hunith sighed and left him.

* * *

A week passed since the boar.

The small boy locked himself away from the glaring sun. He spent the past week in his gloomy, dark, quite pathetic room. The troubled boy sat huddled on his bed all day and all night. Merlin was all alone. Except for his thoughts, they kept him company but bothered him a lot.

He hardly did anything. Water sprung from his eyes when he felt depressed, he ripped peeling pieces off the wall when mad and simply gazed at the peaks of sunlight gaping through when interested.

He didn't want to go outside. He couldn't face it. Everyday he choked on the guilt. He was dangerous, Merlin didn't want to hurt anyone else.

He planned to forget everyone and everything. They would be safer that way.

But he missed his mother terribly. He couldn't help but remember the memories they shared. Everyday was harder being away from her. Merlin didn't know how long he could keep it up.

* * *

The gleaming moon illuminated the misty, blue-black night sky and gazed over the growing meadows. Hunith stared in amazement at the millions of sparkling stars upon the sky. She admired the view a minute before going inside, hands full with wood. It splintered her arms but it was too cold to really take notice. The icy weather pricked her skin more. Hunith fed the fire with wood and the blazing flames grew. She rubbed her numb palms together as she walked towards a bench.

Hunith grabbed a piece of stale bread and molded cheese. She was thankful for having this much during a blistering winter. Hunith sat herself down. She stared at the empty seat opposite her. She sighed. Hunith felt an emptiness inside of not having him in her presence. Merlin was still excluding himself from everyone else. After the boar he hadn't been the same child who was once full of life. This worried her very much. Her attempts of talking to him both failed, and made things worse.

The mother didn't care about the boar, or the things he did or the burn. Merlin never meant it, it wasn't his fault. Hunith just wanted her son back.

Will showed up that morning, eager to see Merlin. He was done mourning his father. The boy just wanted to continue his life and forget it ever happened. Hunith had to decline his offer, Merlin wasn't planning on leaving his room. This disappointed Will, he needed his friend. They both needed each other, only one failed to realise that.

* * *

She couldn't stand it much longer, she needed him back. Hunith clutched onto the slice of cheese and bread. The mother wasn't going to give up on her son. Hunith took a deep breath before she softly knocked on her way in. Merlin's shoulders rose, shocked by the sound. He was wrapped in a thin woolen sheet, resting upon his bed.

"I've brought you some food." She softly spoke.

Merlin glanced up at his mother, his pupils shrank as the light hit his eyes.

"Dear, I think we should talk. I miss you."

Hunith expected him to order her out any second, and prepared herself if any random objects were going to start flying. But to her surprise he stumbled out of his bed and tightly clung to her.

Merlin hugged his thin mother in a tight grasp, almost choking her. The sound of her heartbeat was a harmony to his ears. They held on to each over for a while, appreciating the warmth and comfort.

Hunith had wet eyes. The feeling of her son in her arms, safe and well brought relief to her. Merlin was back. Her boy was back.

A single tear rolled down Merlin's cheek, but he refused to cry. He was sick of it, sick of the darkness, the depression. He wanted it to end. It was too difficult to give up on everyone.

Seconds passed until they let go. Merlin ran his finger over the singe on his mothers arm. The burn was healing, but at a fairly slow rate,

"I'm sorry." The small boy mumbled.

Hunith lifted Merlins chin so they were eye to eye. A slight smile escaped her.

"It's okay."

The mother kissed her son on his forehead.

"Come, we'll have supper." Hunith smiled and left the room. He followed behind her.

Merlin missed his mothers company greatly, too much to bear not seeing her. Although he could never forgive himself for what he did, he is a monster and he cant change that.

Hunith felt nervous as to what to say to her son. She'd been thinking about the right words for days but now they escaped her. Hunith doesn't want to upset him so he'll barricade back to his dark room. But she wanted him to see reason.

Merlin nibbled on the old piece of bread, occasionally making eye contact with his mother who was watching him. She sat with her arms folded on the table observing every little detail of her son. In an attempt to find answers, Hunith spoke first.

"Borin and some other villagers started their journey to Camelot a few days back. I'm afraid Uther and his knights will be in Ealdor looking for a... beast. So you'll have to be extra careful Merlin."

Merlin nodded his head. A moment passed before Hunith asked the question she'd been meaning to for a few days.

"What..happened with the boar Merlin?

He stopped chewing on the ruff bread and his eyes widened. Merlin stared up at his mother. The flashback of the horror blinded his eyes. The blood soaked fur and blank eyes, it's insides spattered everywhere. A small shiver ran down his spine.

"It just happened."

"Explain it to me." Hunith leaned in.

Merlin wiped the crumbs from his mouth and swallowed the last gulp of bread.

"I was running away from it and...it tried to kill me... and I was stuck with no where else to go and I panicked and closed my eyes. When I opened them the boar... exploded."

Merlin glanced down at the table.

"It was just an accident. Instinctive."

Hunith nodded her head. Unsure of the right words to say. She had not much knowledge of sorcery and was informed by Gaius that Merlin's ability given to him at birth was impossible. His power was growing. The mother could handle levitating objects and twirling wind but it was becoming harder for her to understand it all.

Hunith caught Merlin eyeing her burn. She covered it with the hem of her sleeve.

"I can't believe I did that." The boy spoke, not shifting his eyes.

"It was an accident my dear boy. It is alright."

Merlin sighed and helped himself to a cup of water.

"I thought you could control it now."

Merlin took a deep breath.

"I can't control it anymore, mum. I'm really- I don't know what to do!"

Fear struck his eyes. Hunith took notice.

"Look, Merlin. I'm your mother. I'm supposed to have all the answers, and it kills me that I don't. But you have to have faith that we'll figure this thing out together."

Without hesitation Merlin blurted out.

"I do. But it's happening to me, not you, and I'm scared!"

Hunith sighed. She reached her hand out to Merlins and held on to it.

"Don't worry my dear. It will be okay, I know it."

Merlin flicked his dark raven hair out of his eyes. He whispered a small 'alright' as he got out of his chair and stood in his doorway,

"Night mother. I'll see you in the morning."

Hunith smiled. Merlin flashed a grin back and retired to his bed. He clutched onto an old small rag toy for comfort. Merlin laid there for a few still moments before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

"What do you think happened to it?"

Will and Merlin stood before the rotting carcass. The animal hung from a rope on display at the village. The filthy smell wafted around the creature as flies clung to the flesh.

"An animal, maybe." Merlin said, swiping at the irritating flies.

"Doesn't look like it."

He eyed the boar. Will was right. It looked nothing like an ordinary attack. The dead animals eyes gleamed a pale blank white. It was bare of scratches or wounds. Only a hole gutted deep in its flesh remained. Merlin tried to avoid being in sight of the animal, but Will insisted they check it out.

Kilren and a few others turned up to get another look at the animal. He spat 'sorcerer' at Merlin before leaving again. Kilren was warned to stay away from Merlin and if he were to cause trouble with the young boy it could lead to serious consequences. So they both kept their distance. Which was absolutely fine with Merlin.

* * *

A round of galloping horses entered their realm. The sight of men upon horses came into view. Terrified, the peasants cleared themselves away into hiding. Upon realization that it was not bandits, but Borin and knights of Camelot, they came out.

The villagers sighed a sigh of relief, having been worried of an attack. As the knights rode past everyone gazed in sheer amazement.

The King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, in their small village of Ealdor.

Will had a face of disgust towards them while Merlin gulped in terror.

"Don't be so worried Merlin. What's the worst they could do to you?" Will said.

A bunch of ideas of what they could do invaded his mind, such as burning him at the stake.

"They could execute whoever they want."

"Or they could send you into battle, to your death." Will spoke with hatred. He stared at King Uther with scorn. A gleaming sadness in his eyes. "Royals can't be trusted."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Will, your father..."

"Let's go." Will murmured, refusing to tear up.

Will headed off from the gathering crowds. A man, looking to be the age of around fifty was observing the boar. Strands of white hair rested on his shoulders. Merlin glanced back at Will who was walking away. Thinking it best to leave him, Merlin followed after his mother who seemed to look worried.

Hunith apologised as she hurriedly moved passed the crowd, in search of an old friend. Merlin kept behind his mother. The villagers surrounded the boar once again and waited for the physicians judgement. Hunith desperately tried gaining his attention while not looking too suspicious. The aged man curiously stood away from the carcass once finished. His eyebrow raised in astonishment.

"Well, Gaius, what do you think of this animal?" The king questioned him.

Hunith moved in another attempt to capture his attention.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen, sire. Nothing of that of an animal, nor beast nor magical creature."

"How is that?"

"Well, you see sire. It was attacked from the inside."

"So what your suggesting is..."

"Yes my lord. This couldn't of been the work of a beast. It's pupils has disappeared. This was, in fact, the work of a powerful sorcerer."

Concerned gasps spread among the crowd. Hunith bowed her head in defeat. If she was earlier she could of warned Gaius of this. Now they weren't looking for a beast, they were looking for a sorcerer. Which could bring them closer to Merlin.

Hunith spotted Merlin behind her, she tightly grasped his hand.

"Who could of been capable of this and why, I do not know, sire." Gaius spoke again once the crowd hushed.

"Very well." Uther pressed a finger on his belt. He turned to address the peasants.

"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot have generously spared time and men to rid your humble village of the evil sorcery that threatens it. My men are some of the finest knights we've ever known and we will find who is responsible, for magic is dangerous and the user will be caught and immediately _executed_."

Fear struck the villagers. Uther took a breath before speaking again, this time he spoke in a softer, more sad tone.

"I _know_...the evil of sorcery and would not wish it upon my worst enemies. It's a dark art that will not be tolerated."

Merlin felt his throat tighten and his stomach flip. Uther dismissed the crowd back to their work.

Hunith whispered into Merlins ear.

"Everything will be fine."

Hunith pressed her lips on her sons forehead.

"Go find Will."

Merlin nodded his head and scurried away. As the physician packed away his utensils he spotted Hunith approaching him.

"Ah Huntih. It's good to see you."

The old man greeted Hunith.

"Good to see you as well Gaius."

Huniths expression remained a worried look, which concerned Gaius.

"My dear, what is it?"

Hunith quickly gazed around, people still remained here.

"Gaius, you have always been a trusted friend. I seek your help, please join me tonight. Your always welcome."

"Of course."

Hunith faked a weak smile before retiring back to her home.

* * *

Later that night, Merlin and Hunith both sat feasting on a liquid substance of oats. Merlin stirred his spoon throughout the food. It wasn't much but it was all they had. Merlin wondered what food in Camelot tasted like. Every year his mother would make a roasted chicken for his birthday. Merlin always looked forward to it.

A sudden, humble knock rapped on the door. Hunith answered it, not surprised to see Gauis patiently waiting. She gestured the man inside.

Merlin looked up at the physician who was now in his home. He dropped his spoon in shock. It was the same old man investigating the boar. He worked with Uther.

"Merlin, this is Gaius, he is an old friend."

"Ahh the famous Merlin. Your mother has told me very much about you. How do you do?" Gaius spoke directed at him.

Merlin didn't say anything, just stared.

Hunith coughed at him. Implying her son to use manners.

"I- I'm alright."

The old man smiled.

"Merlin why don't you go and, play, while we talk."

Merlin suspiciously glanced over at the man before leaving the room.

"How has Camelot been treating you? I heard of a terrible virus a few weeks ago." Hunith spoke.

"Ah it's been fine my dear. A few plagues and all is part of a court physician's routine". He chuckled. Hunith smiled and rested her head. Something was clearly upsetting the mother.

"What's worrying you Hunith, speak your mind."

She looked around the room. Hunith sighed.

"The boar, it was Merlin."

Gaius shot a look of shock towards her.

"No it couldn't possibly be. How?"

Hunith bit her lip before speaking again.

"It was, Gaius. Merlin was alone in the woods. He told me he felt frightened and that it happened by accident. The poor boy hasn't been able to leave his room for the past week."

"That's impossible. The young boy of, what, eight?

Hunith nodded.

"You must be mistaken Hunith, are you sure it was him? Anything could of happened..."

"No Gaius I'm sure of it. Merlins power is growing. I- I don't know what to do anymore. It's beyond my understanding."

"What I saw is beyond the power of a child, Hunith."

"That's why I seek your advice old friend. I know not much of sorcery, but I fear for Merlin and what he may be able to do."

"He's never studied?"

"Never."

"Perhaps Balinor might of..."

"Merlin has never met his father."

Gauis didn't answer. Instead his mind was puzzling as to how it was possible.

"May I see it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Merlin isn't very good with strangers."

"If I am to help, I'll need to see."

Hunith sighed. "Alright."

"Merlin! Come here please!" Hunith called out to her son.

"Yes?" The boy questioned.

"Gaius is here to help you."

Merlin gazed at them.

"...with what?"

"With your magic my boy." Gaius said.

Merlin took a step back and his eyes widened in fear.

"Gaius is a good man, Merlin."

"Ah it'll all be fine Merlin. I only wish to help."

Merlin shifted over towards his mother. Still eyeing the stranger with caution. The aged man extended his arm in an attempt to comfort the boy. Merlin took it. Feeling less frightened. There was something relieving about the mans warm smile.

"Now, the boar Merlin." Gaius said.

A rushing thump of fear returned to him.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! It was an accident I swear!"

"Calm down Merlin!" Hunith spoke.

"No ones going to hurt you Merlin, I promise."

Gaius smiled again, attempting to reassure the frightened boy.

Merlin swallowed. "Alright."

"Now." Gaius made his way over to Merlin. "Can you tell me of the times were you have used magic?"

Merlins heart still thumped. He felt it frightening to talk about this subject with someone other than his mother. For all his life he was taught by her that it must remain between them.

"I've used it, a lot." Merlin murmured.

"How?"

"...If I want something to come to me, I can just make it do it. If I want to...make something fly, I'll just do it. But other times it just happens. Without me telling it to."

"Can you show me?"

Merlin held his mothers hand in a tight grasp. He took a deep breath before focusing his eyes on his empty wooden bowl. With a slight nod and his eyes illuminating gold, the bowl separated between its surface and levitated in the air.

Gaius's mouth opened in awe. He shot quick glances between Merlin and the floating bowl.

"Impossible!" Gaius couldn't help but say in a rather loud tone. A tone loud enough to scare Merlin into dropping the wooden bowl hard against the table.

Gaius glanced at the startled boy.

"I apologize Merlin."

Merlin hugged his mother.

Gaius glanced at Hunith with an expression that read 'We need a word, in private'.

"It's getting late, time for bed, Merlin."

The mother hugged her son back. Merlin awkwardly made his way over to his room, closing it behind them. He stayed pressed up against the wooden door, interested in what they may talk about. Merlin could only make out small hushed whispers between them. What ever they were talking about, they didn't want him to find out.

Merlin concentrated on the muffled voices and enhanced the volume to his own ears, now he could hear them.

"...All those things you said were true." Gaius said.

"Yes they were. You did not believe my word?" Hunith replied.

"I am sorry, for I only thought you were exaggerating, worrying about nothing. I never thought he was like this."

Hunith, a little insulted, hesitated before speaking again.

"Then what's different between Merlin and other children born with magic?"

"My dear Hunith, no such people exist. Merlin merely existing, is impossible."

Hunith glanced at the ground.

"You said the boar was the work of a powerful sorcerer. He's only a boy."

"He may be only a boy, but his magic is powerful."

"How could you know that?"

"He speaks no words, Hunith. Magic is studied, learnt, its spoken. You can't make things move with the flash of an eye at this age."

"Yet Merlin can." Hunith spoke.

Gaius nodded his head. Still surprised of what had happened. Gaius leaned in closer to Hunith in caution that Merlin might hear his words, unaware Merlin was listening in on their conversation.

"His magic, Hunith, is truly remarkable. Yet truly frightening. If this is what an eight year old Merlin is capable of, who knows what the young man might be capable of in the future."

Hunith looked towards Gaius.

"Merlin's a kind and compassionate person, Gaius. Never would he intend harming anything, willingly."

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "Then it's best he learns to control his power. For his sake, and all our sake."

Hunith looked hurt. "I won't believe he is a danger to anyone!"

"Hunith-"

"No, Gaius, you don't know my son like I do!"

"Dear Hunith, listen! All I am trying to say is be careful. The kind of man Merlin grows up to be is in your hands. His power is overwhelming and with the wrong push, we could be very well in danger. Not in all these years has anyone encountered a species with powerful magic from birth."

"Your acting like he isn't even human!"

"I'm not quite sure he is even human, Hunith!"

Before Hunith could speak, a small figure stood before them.

"Not...human?" Merlin asked.

Hunith and Gaius broke concentration and focused their attention on the boy.

"If I'm not human, than what am I!" He shouted.

Gaius, lost for words, just stared at Merlin with concern.

"I'm not a monster, mum, you told me that. I'm not a sorcerer, sorcerers say spells you said." Merlin pointed at Gaius. "I'm not normal, I'm not like Will, or anyone else. And now I'm not _human._"

Hunith tried locking arms with her son, but he pushed her away.

"No... no. Don't... touch me. I wouldn't want you to be in danger!" Merlin spoke with attitude.

"Merlin stop acting stupid!" Hunith said.

"Maybe I should just walk around the village with a sign on my back saying 'Warning: Dangerous. Stay Away." Merlin sarcastically spoke.

"Merlin stop it now!" Hunith felt hurt.

"Who am I! I want to know! _Who_?" Merlin shouted.

"That's enough for tonight, off to your bed _now_." Hunith yelled.

A moment of silence passed before Merlin spoke again. The young boy held his head up high, crossed his arms and bravely spoke.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"That's it!"

Hunith reached for Merlin's arm. He wriggled free of her grasp.

"Stay away from me!" Merlin said.

Hunith attempted picking up her troubling son.

"... stay... AWAY!"

Clash. A jug broke in mid air soon followed by a shower of shattered glass. Gaius shifted in fright at the sound.

"See what you've done now Merlin!" Hunith said.

"Sorry." Merlin grinned as he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Shall I break another?"

Hunith grabbed him by his ear and pulled him in her direction.

"Stop it... stop! Ow! STOP!"

A round of cups flung to the other side of the room and Gaius dodged a hurling bowl.

The door suddenly swung open. Borin stood at the entrance, a look of deep concern plastered on his face.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard noises?" He spoke.

"Everything is fine! Really it is! Just another one of _his_ fits." Hunith nodded at Merlin.

Borin surveyed the hut with deep suspicion. He spotted the remaining sharp glass pieces of the jug shattered. And he noticed the cookware spinning around in circles on the floor.

Borin nodded."Well let me know if anything troubles you."

He eyed the room again before leaving.

"That was a close one Merlin! You need to be more cautious, especially with King Uther here!"

"Your mother is right, Merlin. That was luck he didn't see it".

Merlin however didn't feel as relieved as they were and stormed off to his room.

"What a mischievous child indeed." Gaius said.

"I, I am sorry. He is not normally like this."

"Well I must say, I'm surprised you still have utensils and cutlery."

Hunith smiled as she grabbed a nearby wooden broom and begun sweeping up the clear icicles of glass.

"It must be hard Hunith."

"Everything I do, is all for him. It's been...difficult without _Balinor_ here. Every young boy needs a fatherly figure."

Gaius nodded.

"Perhaps I should talk to him."

Hunith stopped sweeping.

"It may help reassure him."

Hunith nodded. "He may like that."

* * *

Wow! Only reading back on this now I've realized how long it has become! I'll post the rest soon.


	5. Reassurance (Part 2)

_A/N: Hello again! This is Part 2 of chapter four. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. NOTE: I have changed the story from K+ to T just to be sure. There is not much difference, just a bit more angsty in the chapters to come. I have placed this warning in case some viewers may be disturbed. Basically an execution scene is to come. But it is not very detailed so no need to worry. Anyway I've babbled for long enough. Enjoy! _

_Big thanks to reviewers, followers and favorites!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Reassurance Part 2**

* * *

"Merlin? May I come in?"

Instead of waiting for his reply, Gaius let himself in. He quietly closed the door behind him, not wanting to startle the boy. The aged man examined the small room. A set of child's toys were stacked over in one corner and poor quality clothes scattered across the bare floor. Gaius glanced down at the young boy. He was sunken deep into the sheets of the fragile bed, not responding.

"May I sit?"

Merlin looked up at the man standing over his bed. He sat up making room for Gaius to be able to sit. They both sat in silence for a while. Merlin stared down at the floor, resting his hands between his knees. Gaius focused his attention on Merlin. He wondered about the life of the young sorcerer. Having to hide who you are in a small village seemed difficult enough, yet he had to cope with having a gift like no other. Gaius admitted, his words before with Hunith wouldn't of helped Merlin's mind, made things worse perhaps.

"Why is there no one like me?"

Gaius didn't answer this question. He merely lifted his head to show he was listening.

"You said I was powerful..."

Gaius slightly shook his head as he spoke.

"I can not answer your questions Merlin. Perhaps one day you'll find the answers you're looking for."

Merlin faced his head to the wall, deep in thought.

"Is...there a way to rid myself of it?"

"Now why on earth would you want to do that?"

Merlin didn't answer the question. He just looked Gaius in the eye as if he already knew the answer. Gaius rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin, you are talented. Do not think of yourself as something monstrous."

"But I am. I was born of evil."

"Magic is not pure evil. Magic is only as evil as it's wielder. If you want to do good, than you can."

"What if I don't have a choice? You saw what I did to the boar. I didn't even try. I- I burnt my mother. I am afraid of the_ thing_ I am."

Merlin didn't even classify himself as human anymore. He constantly referred to himself as a thing.

"Merlin... you have no need to be afraid. In time you'll become familiar with your gift-"

"I heard what you were talking about, Gaius." It was the first time Merlin used his name. He felt confident enough to trust him. "You were afraid, too, that I would be dangerous."

"Merlin, I merely meant-"

"It's alright though. I'm afraid too. I'm afraid I'll- I'll kill someone I love. I never want to."

"Merlin, if you follow the good ways instead of the bad, than you'll never see the day you fear."

Merlin stared deep in concentration at Gaius.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Not only that, but I believe you, my dear boy, have a purpose in life, a _destiny _that will change the minds of men. If you remember the goodness in yourself and others, you'll fulfill that wish."

The corners of Merlin's mouth slightly turned up.

Gaius patted the boys shoulder.

"I have faith in you, Merlin. Have faith in yourself."

Could it really be that way? Merlin thought. A sudden hope gleamed in his mind. He didn't have to be a monster.

Merlin couldn't help but smile in his new discovered faith.

"Gaius?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"You are really, well, wise... and I was wondering if you could help me? You know...control it."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow."

Gaius struggled to get up from the unstable bed at first. Upon finally standing on his two feet, he paced over towards the door. Gaius stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. Speaking his final words for the night.

"Oh and Merlin."

Merlin turned and payed attention to the now leaving physician.

"Do not question your humanity. You are a lot more human than you think."

They both shared a glance. Gaius smiled before leaving through the door. There was something in Gaius's words of wisdom that Merlin felt relieving. The weight of his secret didn't feel as heavy. A stranger knew of him, a stranger who worked with Uther for that matter. And he wasn't disgusted of him.

* * *

"I will not repeat myself again! Have you ever studied sorcery?"

Uther almost shouted the words towards the woman kneeling before him. She did not answer him. Her face was covered in tears and sweat. She continuously breathed in large amounts of air due to all her sobbing. A red swelling marked the woman's neck, believed to be a form of punishment by the cruel king.

"Answer me!" Uther demanded.

He grasped the woman's knotted hair and pulled her head upright. Now they were eye to eye.

"There are witnesses who claim you have practiced sorcery. Is this statement true or false?"

She still left him without an answer. The king clenched his fist, preparing to hit the woman. He was interrupted by oncoming soldiers of his own.

"Sire! We have found evidence of sorcery in the woman's home!"

Whispers echoed through out the crowd.

"Bring it to me."

The guard handed over a dust covered book. Uther blew on it. The speckles of dirt floated in the woman's eye, causing her to tear up even more.

"A book of witchcraft." The king said eyeing the dried up parchment. He tossed it away, as if it were a piece of rubbish. It meant nothing to him after all. "Send her away." Uther motioned his guards to restrain the woman. She finally spoke up.

"No- no please wait!" She cried out.

"You are guilty of sorcery. You are condemned to death to end your evil ways."

"You have to believe me! Please! I do not study the craft anymore! I- I have not ever since I learnt of the evil it could bring I swear! I used to be a healer! I haven't touched the book for years see it's covered in dust!"

"And how do we know what you speak isn't the truth?"

"Sire, the woman has a point. The book does not look as if it had been used for quite some time." Gaius spoke alongside Uther.

"I can not take any chances, Gaius. You saw the boar."

"My lord, we can't assume that she killed-."

"We must and we will." Uther spoke with hatred. Having lost Ygraine to sorcery hardened his heart. He would never accept the plague that is magic again.

"There is no more to be said. She will be executed today."

Loud gasps and hushed tones came from the audience of villagers. The few who were close to the woman began mourning while others looked at her with fear and utter disrespect.

The woman kicked and cried out, pleading for her life as she was taken away to be imprisoned in a cage. She feared her last images were the disgusted glares she got from her once fellow villagers. Gaius bowed his head in sadness of seeing an innocent person executed. He retired from the crowd back to an expecting Hunith. The mother had stayed with Merlin, away from the sorcerer trials. She didn't want him witnessing the investigations. It wouldn't be in his best interest to see innocent people tortured because of what he accidentally did.

Gaius opened the door to their home and let himself in. He was greeted by an eager Merlin as soon as he stepped foot inside. Gaius promised to help Merlin today and the young sorcerer couldn't wait. Merlin wanted to change, and this was his chance, the child thought.

Hunith followed after Merlin in greeting the old man. Hunith had not looked well. Dark shades blacked out her eyes and her lips splintered. The woman looked worked to the bone. Her posture was weak and her eyes seeped worry.

"Well? What is to be done?" Hunith asked, referring to the woman.

Gaius lowered his head in anguish. "I am sorry dear Hunith. There was nothing I could do. She is to be executed at dawn."

Hunith exhaled slightly as she turned away.

"She was a friend. She helped _him_ to leave Ealdor." Hunith spoke quietly. Gaius assumed she meant Balinor. But wouldn't want to bring his name up before Merlin. It brought Hunith a great deal of pain to mention, or even think, of Balinor.

Merlin gazed up at the two adults confused. He hadn't been paying much attention.

"What is going on?"

Hunith shook her head. "It is nothing Merlin."

Gaius helped to change the subject.

"Come, Merlin. Let us start our session." Gaius gestured Merlin to a seat.

The confusion left Merlin almost instantly at his words. It was replaced by sheer excitement. He had been waiting all morning to start.

Hunith sighed before turning back to face them. "Well I will leave you to it. Please. Please be careful." Hunith kissed her son on the head and locked the door on her way out.

* * *

Merlin closely examined the smoke swirling from the burning flame. He observed every little detail the grey curvy lines the smoke made, as he was instructed to by Gaius.

"Just concentrate Merlin."

He continued staring at the candle. Boredom quickly occupied his mind. Merlin broke his concentration with the flame and placed his head on the table followed by a loud sigh.

"When can I do something interesting?"

"Merlin. This is all a part of controlling yourself."

Merlin sighed before once again focusing his pair of blue eyes on the flickering flame. The wax melted beneath the fire and dripped down the side of the candle. The hot liquid cooled into a solid before reaching the bottom. The burning smoke fumes were inhaled through his noise, and he teared up a bit at the sight of the light. Merlin was told to breathe evenly whilst relaxing his mind.

The boy was getting tired of repeating the same boring routine. The only reason he kept on following his advisers words was for his own benefit in proving he wasn't just a monster.

"Now, like we discussed, I want you to imagine the flame being blown out. Now it may take some time to-"

A gust of oncoming wind interrupted Gaius. The harsh air whipped his face and knocked the candle straight of the rattling table. He shielded his eyes from the breeze before it came to a stop. Gaius opened his eyes to see a blushing Merlin.

"Oops." He said.

Gaius examined the bare table for the candle, but it was not in sight. Merlin quickly bent down to pick up the rolling stick of wax. Well, at least he blew the flame out.

"I said blow out the candle not start a tornado!" Gaius, clearly startled, spoke.

Merlin nodded his head. Gaius lit the flame once again. Merlin concentrated on the spiraling fire once again. With a flash, he put it out.

"Good! Now I want you to-"

Without his tutors permission, Merlin lit the candle aflame.

"That's impressive indeed. But you need to wait for my consent first." Gaius firmly spoke.

Merlin was lost in a trance with his magic. He ignored Gaius and blew out the small drop of fire again. This time with more force, nearly pushing the candle over again. It sent him a rush of exhilaration to practice.

"Merlin! Are you even listening?"

With a sheepish smile, Merlin concentrated on lighting it again. His eyes glowed. The candlestick burst into flames. The pieces scattered the room following after the small explosion.

"Sorry." Merlin bit his lip. "Maybe I should try again?"

"No, this time we are going to try something different."

Gaius got up from his seat, instructing Merlin to do the same. The man's eyebrow raised at the scattered bits of wax.

Merlin anxiously waited for his next task.

"With the blink of an eye you managed to nearly topple the house over, so you need to better understand how much power you wield and not use the full extent." Gaius informed him.

Merlin turned his head to the side impersonating a confused dog.

"Now I want you to relax, close your eyes and just relax."

Merlin performed the actions.

"Now empty your mind of everything else, besides your magic."

Merlin was not exactly sure by what Gaius meant. But he could feel a warm power coarse through his veins. An inner sense, almost. He could feel his magic's core. Merlin searched within. Until now he saw nothing, but now he could see illuminating gold sparks.

"I-I feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The magic. I can see it."

Gaius frowned. "You see it?"

"Yes."

"Your eyes are closed Merlin. How are you able to-."

_All connections with reality were lost. Merlin kept searching with his sense. He felt his eyes burn as his sight stretched. He could see Gaius, nervously standing before him, yet his eyes remained closed. Merlin focused on his inner core of power more, and now he was out the door. He saw the villagers roaming the fields and heard the slightest crunch of leaves as someone walked over them. He heard the faint sound of a birds wings flap in the distance, and now the image came to his mind. Merlin couldn't help but emerge his power further. Now he was far from Ealdor, and into the forest. The sounds increased in his mind. The boy heard the sound of a leaf breaking from it's twig, snapping and gently flowing with the breeze. _

"Merlin! Merlin!" Gaius called to the boy. He wasn't responding. Gaius saw the slight shade of gold under his translucent eyelids. "Merlin! Can you hear me, Merlin..."

_...Merlin Merlin. He heard Gaius call out to him. But he took no notice of him, and continued further. By this time his power was stretching over fields, lakes and streams. The sound grew even louder. Merlin twitched as the volume took over his ears. He tried to stop, he tried regaining his power back, but it was no use. His own magic was controlling him. It was seeking to taste more of the land. So it grew and continued to spread through the fields._

_It passed people masked in cloaks. A strange sensation filled him passing this people. He felt his surging power connect with them. They all had the same symbolic mark printed on their skin. _

_The string of magic ran forward, twirling in all sorts of directions. Now he saw different paths. A castle in the distance came to view. It came closer as the magic furthered. He passed peasants, nobles, knights, he was in Camelot. He went inside the castle at full pace as his magic took him. The sounds of the royal kitchen drummed his ears. The sound of clashing plates and pots erupted into a symphony of obnoxious noise. Merlin tried connecting with his physical body to cover the noise, but he was blocked off from his own flesh and blood._

_The power took him further within the legendary walls of Camelot. He spotted the young Prince Arthur in the nursery playing with the caretakers. He recognized him from the chase he encountered two weeks back. His magic flew out the window and down through the training fields. Knights were fighting. The loud clinging and thump of armor and chain mail overtook him. His ears felt like they were about to burst._

_Merlin tried gaining back his own will, for a brief moment he was with reality. _

"Gaius! I can't come back! I can't! It's too- the world- it's too big!"

"Merlin you can hear me! Return my boy, try and find yourself again. Focus on my voice. Focus on your own self."

_He was broken off with Gaius. The whole experience was once pleasurable, exhilarating, now it became frightening. Merlin focused on his own mind, not his magic. He concentrated hard. He felt a tear stain his cheek. It was working. He could feel reality. He was returning. Merlin tried pulling the string of magic back. He left the castle. He passed all of the places he once encountered. The deathly noise wouldn't stop though. He felt as if his head was going to blow. It was all overwhelming. _

_He heard the cracking sparks of fire, he heard the disturbing, ear piercing cry's of a woman. The figure of Uther Pendragon came to view. That's when he saw it. A stack of wood with a woman tied on, unable to escape the flame that was to come. He recognized the woman. From his own village. His magic weakened at the sight of her. A knight clung to a torch and with the signal of Uther, he brought it closer to the stake. Every inch closer was heart breaking, every inch would bring her closer to her fiery death. Than it lit up in flames._

"Merlin!" Gaius called.

_The screams pierced his ears. The fire burned his eyes. He felt his magic boiling up inside of him. The experience was terrifying. He felt a sudden painful burst of magic splatter within him. He felt her soul being tortured. Until he could no longer take it. The flashing images disappeared. _

"Merlin!"

Gaius called out once again. The old man stiffened. He didn't know what to do. Never had he encountered people like this. Gaius puzzled his mind for more answers, but his knowledge was blank.

Merlin's eyes opened. They still burnt a remarkable gold. The brightest Gaius has ever seen. The boy was frozen, unable to move, unable to speak. Gaius rested both his hands on the boys small bony shoulders.

"Merlin?" He asked again.

Merlin's face turned a ghostly white as he fell back. An explosion of wind gusted within the hut once his head hit the floor. Merlin's vision blurred. He could make out the shape of Gaius who was standing over him, shaking him. Merlin's head rolled to the side unwillingly. He saw the door open, Borin rushed in, followed by his mother. He heard worried cries of others around him. Merlin's eyes blacked out as he fell into an unconscious state.

* * *

_A few moments earlier..._

* * *

Hunith grasped and pulled onto the leaf of the carrot, releasing it from the ground. She dropped it in her sewn basket along with the other sprouts she collected. The tired mother rubbed her sweat stained forehead with the back of her hand. She glanced over at her home in the short distance. Hunith needed a small break. She could not take much more work.

Hunith held the basket to her hip steadying herself. She walked through the silent village. No one dared to come out with Uther here.

"Hunith." A familiar man spoke behind her.

She turned around, spotting Borin.

"Borin." She greeted him.

"I wish to speak with you, a rather delicate matter."

"Of course, what is it?"

"It concern's your boy, Merlin."

Before he could speak, Hunith was distracted by the sudden burst of gold tinted wind erupting from her home. Borin witnessed the event, his jaw dropped at the slight sparks of gold. He crossed it off as just an illusion of the similar colored sun. Hunith recognised the shade and dropped the basket of vegetables in terror something bad has happened. Hunith ran to the door, completely forgetting her conversation regarding Borin. Concerned, the man followed her.

Hunith hopelessly grasped the handle but the door remained shut. It was locked. Borin kicked the door open and rushed inside.

Hunith saw the sight of her young boy collapsed on the ground. She immediately ran to his aid. Borin followed in, kneeling before the unconscious boy.

* * *

"So he just...fell? Why?" Borin asked.

Gaius and Hunith shared a nervous glance between each other.

"Er it's not appropriate timing to know exactly what happened to him. I'll need to check him over."

"Oh Merlin. Dear, dear Merlin."

The worried mother tightly clung to her son who now rested upon his bed.

Borin stood before them. The man was unsure of what to do or say, he just stayed to support the mother.

Gaius eyed the man up and down. He had clean, sleek black hair that was neatly combed back. A dark, brown leather jacket covered his shoulders and he wore a belt that supported a sword. He certainly didn't look the image of a peasant. Gaius was wondering who he exactly was.

"So what is wrong with him?" Borin asked. "You are a physician, right?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes, and like I said before, it will take some time to figure out what is wrong with him. I'll need to be left in peace to examine him."

Borin placed his two arms on his hips. He leaned in closer to Hunith, whispering a statement.

"If anything, or anyone bothers you. Let me know."

Borin left before more was said.

"I am sorry for this Hunith. I can not explain what happened to Merlin."

Hunith sighed and rubbed her temples, pacing in circles around the room.

"Who is that man Hunith?"

"He was a friend. It has been ages since I have seen him, for he was fighting for Cenred alongside Will's father. When the boy's father died, Borin came back here."

Hunith took a breath before speaking again.

"Borin comes from a wealthy family. He has traveled many places. His home is Ealdor though. He has been very kind to the people here. We look up to him as a leader."

Hunith started inhaling deep breaths. Hot sweat stained the roots of her mattered hair. Feeling very light headed, she stumbled a little.

"Hunith take a seat, dear." Gaius spoke. Concerned as he noticed her symptoms. The mother's eyes were tired and her face became a sickly pale color.

Gaius helped her to a seat.

"Thank you Gaius."

Gaius scanned her with worry.

"I-I've just been very anxious these past view days. Nothing to worry about."

Hunith brought a weak smile to her cracked lips. It didn't do much to reassure Gaius, but he nodded in understanding.

Merlin began rolling around in his bed, awakening from unconsciousness.

"What's happening Gaius?" Hunith questioned at her son.

"Merlin will awaken soon."

Hunith breathed relief as she relaxed back into the wooden chair.

Gaius walked over to Merlin's aid. He stroked the boys forehead checking his temperature.

Merlin's eye's flickered open and squinted at the light now blinding his pupils. Confused, he glanced around not familiar with his surroundings.

"Merlin?" Hunith got up from her sitting position and knelt beside him.

Merlin rose up, now sitting on his covers.

"Can you tell us what happened, Merlin?" Gaius questioned him.

The boy relived the past few events.

"I was in the forest. I was in Camelot." He spoke softly.

Hunith did not pay as much worry in his words than Gaius did. The mother was tired, and just happy to see her son alive and well. So she thought nothing of his appearant ramblings.

"I think that will be enough magic. We don't want you to end up like this again." She scorned the both of them. Gaius let out a guilty sigh.

Merlin flushed in embarrassment as Hunith kissed her son on his cheek.

"I can not stay with you Merlin. I have to go an do more work." Stress fell upon Hunith at her last few words. She didn't know how much work she could keep up along with this new found anxiety.

"Promise me you won't run into any trouble? You must rest."

Merlin nodded his head. But the last thing he felt like doing was resting. The adventure he went on through his mind pumped adrenaline in his veins. He should feel tired upon passing out, but he didn't.

Three loud knocks pressed against the door. Shocked at the sudden sound, Hunith answered it. She bowed before the man standing before her.

"Your majesty." She spoke, while kneeling.

Uther signaled for her to rise. He observed the small, cramped dirty cottage. His eyes came upon the man he was looking for.

"I was told I would find Gaius, the Court Physician, here." He spoke with importance and his eyes were fierce and bold. Merlin and the King's eyes were caught with another for a second. Merlin felt his heart sink at the sight of the cruel man. Uther smelt like smoke and ash. Having just returned from the execution he witnessed probably. Merlin felt a shiver down his spine. The boy fought the urge to sprint out that very second.

Merlin turned from the two conversing men. He did not want to be able to hear the King's ruthless voice.

Gaius nodded his head and followed the King out. He spoke a quick goodbye to Hunith and Merlin before he was out of sight.

Hunith comforted the startled boy before abandoning her house for more tiring work.

* * *

An hour passed and Merlin still layed down on the tangled sheets of his bed. He stared up at the rooms chipped ceiling for what seemed like endless years. Merlin had a strong urge to leave his bed and travel outside. His room was just a tiny grain of sand on the beaches of the world. There was so much more to see, to witness, to live. As he had before. Merlin wondered how much further he could of gone with his magic. Common sense intruded his fantasies, upon realizing how much of a struggle it was the first time. It got way out of hand Merlin nearly lost all will to control it. A shiver ran down his spine at how powerful he might actually be. He didn't want to know.

The boy brought his hands up to his head. He rubbed his eyes before pulling himself out of the bed. Merlin wasn't necessarily told he couldn't leave the house, he was just told to not get into any trouble and to rest. He has had enough rest and he won't get into any trouble. So it is completely legible for him to leave, right?

Merlin threw on his usual mud brown cotton jacket and tugged on a faded out red scarf. That and his blue tunic. It was not much protection from the harsh winter air, but it would have to do for now. Merlin clutched on to the handle of his wooden door. It was locked. He continued fidgeting with it until he gave up. Merlin peered around the back way, he saw his mother. She would worry about him leaving. So he thought it best to try the front way again.

Merlin remembered a time he used magic to leave a locked room. It was accidental, but it may just work. Merlin squinted his eyes shut, and felt a growing power release through his outstretched hand. Merlin chuckled at the now swinging door. He strode out of the house and closed the door behind him. The boy glanced around in case Gaius may be around. To his luck, he couldn't see the physician and headed out through the village.


End file.
